Haunted Summer
by Mcfly93
Summary: Simone's POV when he goes into the trial and also how he deals with Valier's death P/s: this is a play and also a movie from Lilies aka Les Feluettes


**HAUNTED SUMMER**

Hello everybody and yes I'm back finally to write some more fics. I have a rough day for a few months and this week I have two test at the same day. Damn, my day couldn't get any better but anyway I am here because I want to recommend a story called Lilies aka Les Feluettes. It's actually a play and made into movie in 1996 and that story just blows my mind, it was phenomenal and the main character love stories is so sad and full of tragedy because of one man. I was crying when I watched it because it touched my heart and if you want to watched the movie for yourself here's the link and a montage from JJ prods, he introduces me to a lovely yet haunting song called Ménage by Christopher Young and make me watched the movie at the first place. He also makes some beautiful videos so go and check him out . This fix actually inspired from the song. I am sorry because I didn't know any courtroom rules, but I'll try to follow the protocols and hope can pull it out. There's no major spoiler so don't worry…

The JJ prods montage of the movie:

video/x13ti4q_simon-vallier-lilies-gtm-jjfanvids_shortfilms

The movie: watch?v=g3DNpc6Nesc

Haunted Summer/Ménage by Christopher Young:

watch?v=3HfDnUZUhdc

Don't worry, I am still in the progress for Fallen Angel and it will be updated soon, maybe this Sunday tops but I can't promise you anything. I just need to get this out from my system because it haunts my soul and I watched this more than 10 times already! Okay, let's get into it shall we?

I do not own the movie or the plays!

10th of July 1912

* * *

It was summer and that day is bright and peaceful, Simone is taken by the officers for his trials towards the murder of his beloved. He only watch down and lets them drag him down to the court room because he doesn't care anymore. He already gives up for this life because of the terrible crimes that he makes. Shame, shame and he ready for the punishment that he deserves.

"Don't do anything stupid boy" the officer said and he could only nods.

He enters the court room and see all the people in there to watch his trials. He come across to familiar faces especially the one he hated so much now, Bilodeau. The crowds watch him walks to the table when his eyes suddenly comes up and sees the face he longs too. That sparkling blue eyes, full cherry lips and pale skin with deep ash brown hair looking deep at him…one glance and he was gone, Simone search for that face again through the people's sits there but nothing. They all stands up and bows when the judge comes in and takes his place while the court clerk prepares the file for the judge to see. He looks at the judge face as he opens the file of the case and analyse it for a while. They all sit and wait the judge to starts the trial when finally he opens his mouth.

"We are here to watch and witness the trials of Simone Doucette where this young man has been convicted to a murder of a lovely and kind Vallier, the son of Countess De Tilly. We will now let the Counsel to introduces us to the case of Simone Doucete"

The council stands up and bow slightly to the judge and to the jury when he begins his introductions. Simone just listens quietly and hears the prosecutor to accuse him for killing such a sweet young man and the jury whispering at each other. He still remembers when they're at the attic and the lake, it was memorable and Vallier laughs never fails to seize him and his soft smiles. How he miss that smiles, he wants to see it again and hug the warm body that he known for a long time. He comes back to the reality when the council calls the first witness.

"Your honour, I will now called the first witness to comes upon the witness stand, Jean Bilodeau"

Bilodeau stands and walks to the witness stand, Simone staring at him as he pass them until he reaches the stand. The council asks Bilodeau to raises his hand to make an oath for his testimony. A bible in his hand and he can see the man is trembling when he touches it.

'Do you solemnly, sincerely and truly affirm and declare that the evidence you shall give to the court and jury sworn between our sovereign lady the Queen and the prisoner/s at the bar shall be the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth?'

Bilodeau only replies with "I do"

'The evidence which you shall give to the court and jury sworn between our sovereign lady the Queen and the prisoner/s at the bar shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God.'

He replies "So help me god"

Therefore the trials begin and the counsel asks Bilodeau a few questions on how he knows Simone and how is the relationship between Simone and Valier.

"I can say about one thing your honour, Simone is affected by Valerie's sick behaviour. A man cannot simply have another romance towards another man and…."

Simone looks down on the floor and hears every word Bilodeau said, it is an obvious lies. He loves when Vallier beneath him, writhing his name like a poet and clings to him when they're become one. The red cheeks flushes spreads through his pale body and the skinny little fingers that Simone likes to kiss always tracing his hair and pulls him closer through the heat of passion and when they stare at each other than kiss like no one can ever stops them. Vallier gives everything he had to Simone and when he buried his own mother, Simone embraced him and calms his down by telling him always here for his love. Bilodeau already done for the answers both from the Counsel and from his side and he's back to his place, sitting quietly.

"We now called the defendant to comes to the box, Simone Doucet"

He slowly stands up and takes a deep breath before he goes to the box and prepares himself for any questions he will be ask. He already gives up and want to get this over quickly, he said yes to every accusations that he got until one question got his attentions.

"Are you still in love with Valier?"

Simone looks at the counsel eyes and how he to expresses his love for Valier. It was exquisite, a love of heaven in earth and they live happily when they're together. He remembers when he feels hurt when he told Valier when he wants to engage with Lydie-Anne, he swears he didn't want that angelic face to cries in front of him again. When they're in the engagement party, Valier comes up with the Caesar's costume and confesses his love towards him. That bravery act makes him realize how he loves Valier than Lydie-Anne, he chases through and find him in the bathtub sinking himself in the water. They talked and make up and it was the happiest moment in Simone life, under the arms of his beloved and kiss him with his all heart contents. His eyes gets teary when he recalled that happy memories he spends with the perfect angel of his life.

"Yes I do and I still love him right now…for eternity"

The counsel looks sad and there's a sympathy tone from him "That's all from me Your Honour"

He went back to his seat and cries silently how he wants Valier backs in his arms and that soft smiles he always adore. They're given a rest, the judge and the jury need a time to discuss about the case. Two hours later, all of them backs to the courtroom to hear the final decision. The head judge clears his voice…

"We found Simon Doucet are guilty for killing Valier, the son of Countess De Tilly. You will be punished with life sentence and the case is closed"

He accepts it, life in a prison. It's better than living in the outside world because who knows what could happen to the innocent people s when they meet him. Maybe he'll kill them just like the beautiful and fragile Valier. He taken back to the prison by the officers and locked him out, no more escape and he fully pledged the decisions they made for him. He can feels guilty and regretting the mistakes he already done in prison's life. One night, he was crying as he flashed back the sweet memories and he hugs the pillow to succumb his loneliness. Suddenly, he feels someone petting his hair and his face not on the pillow anymore but on the lap. Simone looks up and he sees Valier with his magnetic smiles on his face. He is in shocks but he hungrily kiss him and Valier just give in like he always do.

"I miss you so much Valier, don't leave me again"

"I'm here now, don't worry"

Simone hugs him tighter, doesn't want to let go because he's afraid he will lose Valier again. He kept saying sorry in his cry while Valier just keep petting his hair and wipes his tears away.

"Don't cry my love, it's not your fault"

Valier kiss him at the forehead and heavy tears starts to flow from Simone's eye, for the night he's under the arms of his beloved. The body heat he always search and the soft lips he always want to kiss, it takes the pain away and he manage to calm down in Valier's embrace until he sleeps on it. The next morning he wakes up and finds he's alone in the cell and Valier already gone, he feels like he doesn't want to live in this world anymore. He wants to be with the love of his life and live happily ever after, as he keep thinking about that until ...a note was neatly placed besides his pillow. He reads the note…

_Simone my love, I am sorry I couldn't be there with you. I promise you that I will always watch and guide you in difficulties. Fear not my love, be a strong man who I always love and may my pray will always be with you forever...for eternity._

_Yours forever, Valier_

He kiss the note and takes it close to his heart, even though Valier already lost from his life but deep in his mind he always be there. He will never forgets that smiles ever again and cherished the note until the end of his life, it's the last piece of Valier for him.

That summer nights brings a lot of suffering in Simone's life but years after years, he still able to keep it strong. After 40 years in the prison, he still can hear Valier calling his name and sometimes he can see Valier smiling at him but only for a few seconds. He opens the torn and the crumples note, Simone reading it like a mantra for his day to get better. He asks the priest to calls the bishop so he can make his confessions or in the other words the bishop confessions. He looks at the blue sky and hoping Valier will look down at him with his gorgeous smiles.

* * *

Finally I finished this one –shot and it finally out from my system, god how I really want to finish this story because I really like the movies (except all the sacrifices tissue). I hope you enjoy reading this and yes my grammar still sucks, I only want to share my thoughts on Simone's POV. Goodbye for now…


End file.
